Shadows return to Anti Mobius
by Nazo228
Summary: Shadow returns to anti Mobius to find out about his past through his alternate self, though what he finds is more disturbing to him. (An Archie comic parody)


Shadow's Return to Anti Mobius

Shadow busted through the door of Freedom fighters HQ "Sonic I need you to open up the anti Mobius"

"What are you crazy!" Sonic, Sally, and Tails said at the same time

"No, scourge is gone and I have to get over there immediately"

"Well there is one problem" Sally said trembling in fear

"What is that?"

"Well you will have to deal with Rosy for a day or two" Sally said

"Deal"

"What? Why is this so important"

"Well being that I have forgotten half of my memories I figured that my alternate self contains the other half, so therefore if I can get over to him I may find out my true past."

"You and this past thing, but hey it's your funeral, Tails open the portal" Sonic directed. A portal on the wall held up by two poles held open a spherical swirling teleported,

"Alright now remember we have already meet ourselves so it is highly unlikely that you will meet "us" again."

"perfect less obstacles" Just then Shadow jumped through the portal and into what felt like an abandoned castle, though it was. Shadow hear a female voice in the background along with some banging with the keyword "Smashy" and it repeated, "Smashy, smashy, smashy, smashy" though Shadow noticed that the sound was getting louder. He quickly jumped up onto the wooden beam above him and observed Rosy the rascal walking underneath him. She began sniffing the air

"Ahhhh fresh hedgies. hehehehe. Wait TRAVIS, ARE YOU IN THE KITCHEN?!"

"Yes Rosy I am" A faint echoed throughout the castle.

"OHH, NEVER MIND THEN!" then Rosy resumed her Morbid song, "_** I love sam-shy. Smashy smashy hed-gies." **_When the sound disappeared Shadow leapt down from the beam and remembered the direction that he heard the other voice come from. He ran towards the location and began noticing a certain aroma, something that angered him,

"Chilly dogs" Shadow muttered much more deeply and quietly than his normal voice. Though he decided to follow the aroma which lead him to what appeared to be a kitchen, he peaked inside and long behold, the other Shadow same colors, standing frustrated on the other side of the kitchen counter. The normal Shadow thought to himself, _"There he is, the other me, just as badass, he has to contain my other memories, he has to-" _Shadow was interrupted by a his walking, he walked with a hip thrust as if he was a female model, and he spoke

"Oh fiddle, *tsk* I can never get these vanilla chocolate chip muffins right." The voice disturbed Shadow, it was a homo sexual voice

"Be Gay?!" Shadow exclaimed loudly

"Huh" Anit Shadow exclaimed

"ugh, hello my name is-" Shadow was cut off

"OMG! You are soooo cute"

"Well shit" Shadow muttered to himself

"Well I didn't know I had a sexy twin, how about you and me go into the back room and-" the anti Shadow was cut off

"Enough, look you're name, is shadow is It not." Shadow asked irritated.

"Well it was but it's Travis now, and I am your for the taking."

"SHUT IT. Look I am here for one thing and that is my memories, what do you know about a girl named Maria."

"Well is that how you say hello, then it's rude. And Who is Maria"

"WHAT, Mariah the girl was the closest thing to me, and you"

"Nope doesn't ring a bell" Travis said happily. Shadow only stood with his gaping mouth.

"Then this is useless I'm out of here"

"Hey wait."

"RRRR What." Shadow growled

"Look I swear to you… I'm clean I don't have aids we could-"

"NO!" Shadow sped off to the teleportation device. However to his dismay he saw it was closed, then a familiar voice appeared behind him

"Ahhhh. Hedgies" Rosy was behind him with her spiked hammer ready to kill.

"Well shit" Shadow said as he turned around

"Oh my god. ROSY NO!" Travis screamed

"WHAT?!" Rosy didn't notice Shadow but when she face him he had homed in onto her face and leapt off making a sharp right turn. He ran being that he saw what she was capable of, he saw what appeared to be an old throne room to his right, the same one that Scourge ruled on once. He made the right and hid behind the third pedestal on the beam above keeping him out of sight. Rosy ran in quickly sniffing the air

"Com'on don't you want to say sorry?" Rosy said with an expression of a psychopath on her face.

"ROSY!"

"TRAVIS DID YOU SEE HIM!?" Rosy screamed in anger

"Down the hall to the left and down the stairs"

"Good boy." Rosy ran out and followed Travis' directions

"Oh Shadow sexy I know you're in here…hmmm let me guess third pedestal on the beam, oh on the right." Travis said pointing at Shadow's dark hidden figure.

"damn, how did you find me?"

"My sexy senses were tingling"

"Oh god… will you just go away"

"I refuse" Travis said jumping up to where Shadow was. Shadow jumped down and skated behind another pedestal.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, I know where you are and you can't out skate me." Travis said and skated backwards to Shadows location.

"HOW THE HELL" Shadow jumped into the air and attempted to hit the pedestal above him, although he had a valiant attempt he was caught by Travis and he hit the ground on top of Shadow.

"Well this isn't so bad"

"GRRRR" Shadow growled and kicked Travis off of him and pushed himself up. Travis hit the wall and then hit the floor, but he regained his balance and remained unscathed.

"Well fine then be that way" Travis said, and stormed off. Shadow jumped onto another beam closer to the Throne about two beams away. And did something that he didn't do in a while, he slept, he figured that the portal would be opened the next day and that he may escape back home.

The next day Shadow awoke and saw the horrifying sight of Travis,

"Ohh Shadow, I finally perfected my vanilla and chocolate cup cakes!" Travis sang as he fanned the scent of the cupcakes to Shadow. Shadow hadn't eaten in a while so he jumped down and accepted his offer. He looked at the cupcakes, and saw the horror in the frosting, it was a heart with the letters S+T in the middle. Shadow quickly rubbed the frosting and licked the ruminants' off of his fingers, "Ohh, now that's hot" Travis awed as shadow stopped and ate his cupcake. He finished it quickly and placed the wrapper on the tray

"Thank you Travis." Shadow said

"Oh a nice comment?" Travis joked.

"Yeah I guess so." shadow chuckled, "But I must leave, the portal to my world is opened." Shadow said as he sped off into the distance.

"Ohh no you don't." Travis muttered as he followed him. Shadow had approached the portal, "Almost there he said to himself. As he was about to pass through the portal he was interrupted by Rosy,

"I found you." She Muttered manically as she swung her hammer vertically down at him. Shadow countered by laying down and pushing his skates against her hammer, she felt the strength she had, Shadow held out as long as he could. Soon the pressure was too much to bare, his feet stumbled, then out of no where Travis ran into Rosy. Shadow took the opportunity and jumped through the portal,

"Hey wait for me-" Travis yelled as Shadow jumped through the portal. He panted as Sonic, Tails and Sally stared at him,

"Wow has Rosy gotten stronger?" Tails asked

"No something much worse." Shadow replied as he was finished catching his breath. A hand grabbed him from behind,

"Shadypoo" Travis said as he emerged from the protal.

"AHHHH!" Shadow screamed as he turned around and quickly kicked Travis in the face tossing back through the portal, Shadow pulled the portal's poll down and broke. He tossed it to the floor, turned around and spoke, "Do not, I repeat do not, let anything that resembles me through that portal, if you rebuild it." Shadow commanded.

"Wow is Shadow afraid of himself." Sonic joked

"Can it faker" Shadow said as he walked outside and away from the freedom fighter's HQ.

Meanwhile back on anti Mobius, Travis had just been kicked through the portal, "OW! Wow that really hurts" Travis said to himself. Rosy walked up beside im and gave him an irritating poke, "Yes Rosy" Travis said

"May I smash your head in pwease" Rosy pleaded innocently.

"I don't have much to live for so go for it." Travis replied

"Thank you" Rosy said as she hit Travis enough to send him flying to the other end of the room. Rosy walked over and saw that Travis was not moving, "Oh damn who's going to make me my sweeties" Rosy asked to no one in reference to Travis' cooking. However Travis arose from the ground and rubbed his head,

"Ow" Travis said simply. Rosy walked over to Travis and asked innocently,

"Sweeties?" she asked

"Sure why not" Travis replied as he walked off to the kitchen with Rosy prancing behind him


End file.
